Ronaldo Kuriki
|cell=Silver |japaneseva = }} Ronaldo Kuriki is a character from Devil Survivor 2. He is a former detective situated in Nagoya who oppose JP's and its leader, Yamato Hotsuin. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2: Break Code: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation '' Personality Ronaldo is a firm believer of justice. He rarely ever budges on matters of protecting the weak, being very stubborn to the point of being arguably pig headed in situations that require his leadership. He is also quite hot-headed, preferring to let action speak rather than words. After he fights the protagonist, Ronaldo develops a respect especially because he believes the protagonist is also a practitioner of justice but is fighting "on the wrong side". He is also seen to have developed a high level of trust with the protagonist, willing to take him on his investigations even though the two can be considered to be on opposing factions. Despite the hatred between the two, Ronaldo ironically shares similar traits to Yamato. In fact, Ronaldo's Fate System events reveal that he was close to adopting his virtues as well until the protagonist intervenes. Profile Devil Survivor 2 A detective living in Nagoya. Events in his past have led him to see Yamato as an enemy and to protest against JP's. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet It is revealed that Ronaldo is behind the hijack of the Nagoya headquarters. He appears with rioters looting the place, having already ransacked the place. When he is defeated, Phecda appears. He insists on assisting the party, despite being enemies, and is allowed to go free after the battle, as a gesture of gratitude for his cooperation. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes After Megrez's defeat, Ronaldo contacts the protagonist and asks that they meet. He shows the protagonist several photos which he managed to acquire the previous day - these photos are of the ruined Fukuoka, and over time the ruins have disappeared into a black scar-like space. Ronaldo asks the protagonist to help him find out more information of the black scar, and helps to spread the news to the rest of the party. 6th Day Friday's Partings Early in the day, Ronaldo finds the protagonist and takes him to a location under the Diet Building, housing a magic circle used by the Hotsuin family. Said magic circle would later be used to summon the Dragon Stream in order to defeat Mizar. At around 21:00, the protagonist also receives a death clip, depicting Makoto's death at the hands of Ronaldo. As the party arrives on-scene, they find Ronaldo leading a group of rioters against JP's crew, with Makoto attempting to buy them time to escape. The player has the choice of supporting either side, or defeating both factions. Siding with Ronaldo, or taking too long to attend the event, will have the death clip play out accordingly. Immediately defeating Ronaldo will also cause his fellow rioters to disperse and leave the battlefield. As the protagonist's party argues over Yamato's plan to use Polaris to create a merit system, Ronaldo shows up and brings up his own proposition - a world of equality, a direct opposite of Yamato's desired world. Daichi also brings up a third alternative - a world achieved without the need for infighting. After the meeting, the player has the choice to side with either Ronaldo, Yamato, or Daichi. Siding with Ronaldo locks the player onto his route. 7th Day A Saturday Towards Coexistence If the player chose to side with Ronaldo, the members joining them are Airi, Joe, and Otome. If the player did not side with Ronaldo, Ronaldo is fought alongside Joe to determine whose view is strongest. Ronaldo also brings along some of his rioters to fight with him, but they immediately disperse once him and Joe are defeated. If the player has sided with Yamato, the player will fight Ronaldo at Ebisu Bridge. After the battle, the protagonist and his allies attempt to coax him to join forces with them, but ultimately fail. Ronaldo makes his last stand and charges at Yamato. Yamato retaliates, and the force from his retaliatory attack sends Ronaldo flying off the bridge and to his death in the canal below. If the player has sided with Daichi, Ronaldo is fought alongside Joe in Shiba Park. After his defeat, if the player has a Fate of Rank 4 or higher with Ronaldo, he can successfully convince Ronaldo to join his cause. Later on Ronaldo also helps with persuading Yamato to join the protagonist. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Triumphant ending, Ronaldo has regained his detective position and is in such a high rank that he commands policemen with numbers reaching thirty or more easily. This is shown when Ronaldo approaches two suspicious individuals on a road. After presenting his badge, they run and he calls for the men behind him and gives chase with multiple cars and policemen assisting him. If the player has sided with Al Saiduq, the player will fight Ronaldo in Shiba Park during the Last Day. Despite the Protagonist being successful in coaxing Ronaldo afterwards, he states that he cannot go against his way of life and pounces on top of Al Saiduq. Similar to the Yamato Route, he is thrown back by a blast from Saiduq and smoulders on the cement. On his route, after Polaris' defeat, a world of equality is created according to Ronaldo's ideals. Polaris still wonders how the party, despite their good will, are unable to change the world without its assistance. Ronaldo tells Polaris that humans are capable of making mistakes, but they can also better themselves from them. Polaris adds one more condition before it changes the world - that the ability to summon demons, granted by Alcor, be removed. In the new world, JP's and the SDF cooperate to help the needy, with both sides making compromises for the greater good. :Polaris' power reformed man's consciousness and a new world order dawned. :Considerateness reigned supreme and men dedicated their lives to each other. :It was a true utopia, the sort men had dreamed for ages. :Can man maintain is prosperity without a competitive spirit and a drive to excel? :All that's certain is that the future is in the hands of Ronaldo Kuriki and his friends. After the credits, the protagonist's phone receives a message from Nicaea: :...Error. :Unable to access. The player receives the Egalitarian title for reaching this ending. Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Monday's Turmoil I Ronaldo's seen inside a some kind of old storage building somewhere in Nagoya. He mumbles something about JP's finally making it's move. He also mumbles that he won't let Yamato do as he please and he'll set his plan in motion. Fate System At Fate 1 he gains resistance to Fire, at Fate 3 he unlocks Deity Inti (Lv. 45), and at Fate 5 Kishin Ometeotl (Lv. 75). Ronaldo's Fate route would focus on his view of justice and hostility towards Yamato. Throughout Ronaldo's Fate route, the player runs into Ronaldo before or after executing his plans with the Nagoya rioters. As the rioters fight JP's, they express their concerns over the increasing difficulty in opposing JP's, but Ronaldo continues to push on, becoming increasingly obsessed with defeating Yamato. Even Joe calls Ronaldo out on his behavior, stating that his face "isn't one that wants to help people". At the climax of this route, Ronaldo plans to attack JP's alone, but is interrupted when he discovers demons attacking helpless JP's personnel. With help from the protagonist, Ronaldo recalls that he began fighting for justice in order to help the weak, and heads into the fray to save the attacked personnel. Ronaldo's Fate route also focus on his investigation on JP's that his superior had left. Stats Somewhat similarly to Tadashi Nikaido from Devil Survivor, Ronaldo possesses great Strength and Vitality growth at the cost of Magic and Agility. However, his Magic growth is greater than his Agility growth, making him slightly balanced in damage and healing capabilities, but also the slowest playable character. ''Day 7'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Man of Fury'', as an Enemy While he does not act until you approach him, Ronaldo will quickly prove his strength as a Demon Tamer once he actually initiates a battle. His Baphomet lets him engage teams from a distance, making his lack of Agility irrelevant to him, while his Suparna makes up for Baphomet's move penalty. Mow Down coming from his high Strength and boosted by Marksman makes for a consistent source of high Physical damage, and he can also heal himself via Media or Drain. It is best to leave him until all the rioters have been defeated so that all teams can focus on taking him down. ''Ronaldo Rises'', as an Ally/Enemy ''Dream's End'', as an Enemy Daichi's Route Anguished One's Route Be sure to crack Endure+ off him as he's the only source of that Auto Skill. His Deathbound is particularly lethal since he has high Strength and Vitality while also supplementing it with Pierce and Dual Shadow, and even if you do reflect his Deathbound, his Phys Repel renders him impervious to it (as well as any other Physical attack). Use strong magic to take him down, particularly Holy Dance since it can hit past his Endure+. ''Last Stand'', as an Enemy ''Shadow Ronaldo'', as an Enemy Shadow Ronaldo appears as a leader of a team containing Shadow Joe and Shadow Airi. Gallery Ronaldo Kuriki from Devil Survivor 2 the Animation.jpg|Ronald Kuriki from Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Triva *Joe's nickname for Ronaldo, "Clicky", is a play on Ronaldo's last name. *Ronaldo's Fate route unlocks two Latin American gods, in reference to his half-Brazilian nationality. *If the player fails to save Jungo on Tuesday, Ronaldo will aid the player in missions that requires players to choose between three groups such as Delta Battle and Barrier Failure. *He is the only main demon tamer in the series who is not joining JP's. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2: Break Code Characters Category:Human Race Category:Allies